Your eyes tells me everything
by TheKazemaruSiblings
Summary: Fuyuka and endou two part fanfic. try not to cry please and I have writen the Prequel to the goodbye
1. The goodbye

Isabella: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.

Fubuki: what's today Fan fic about?

Isabella: It's a one shot about Endou and Fuyuka

Endou and Fuyuka: WHAT!

Kazemaru: Who dies?

Isabella: No one dies

Everyone: ah

Isabella: Because someone has already died

Everyone: WHAT!

* * *

><p><span>Endou P.O.V<span>

Why did this happen, my love has left the world. Your lips may not be moving by your eyes speak memories of those sweet childhood days, in your soft sweet voice. You're still that girl I met all those years ago, innocent, kind, loving. You may be in a better place where no one will hurt you but my heart yearns for you. Even though you can't anymore, I will walk this earth eternally for you. Your pale skin is so soft that even clouds envies you. Our days spent together will never be lost down the deep dark back hole of time. Those tears that you cried on my shoulder are stained there forever.I know somewhere my love you're smiling down at me. I know one day we will be reunited, that day happiness will flood my heart, and this wound so deep stuck by the harpoon of Death would be healed. Till then my sweet Fuyuka love you forever.

* * *

><p>Isabella: TT^TT * sniff* I know it's short. Please review it makes me happy<p>

**Review if you cried **

**(And if you didn't please still review)**


	2. The Majestic Midnight Beast

Isabella: HEY PEOPLE! I do not own Inazuma eleven

Fuyuka: why the hell are you writing this? TT^TT

Isabella: BECAUSE I WANT TO* vein pop* this is the prequel to the Goodbye

* * *

><p>Fuyuka <span>P.O.V<span>

_Every time I cried, _

_You dried my tears._

_Every time I walk down the wrong path,_

_You guide me back._

_Every time I fell,_

_You pick me up._

_But…_

_When you cried,_

_I never dried your tears._

_Every time you went down the wrong path,_

_I watch you walk with no regret. _

_Every time you fell,_

_I stood back and watched you suffer._

_I regret it all now, but it's too late._

This were the words said at my mother's funeral, I keep these word close to my heart, Gosh I miss my mum. I heard the grandfather clock bell chime and my transformation began again. I looked in the mirror I saw the beast, the thing I am most scared of, my real self. That Fuyuka suit I massacre in is the way he sees me, not this beast. The most evil thoughts danced across my mind and sang to me in harsh tones RIP, KILL, BLOOD, and BLOOD BE MINE! These are the thoughts of that beast! These demands I usually control, except once and I killed something innocent. This is the way I spend my nights locked up in my room until the Moring sun graces my skin and the beast disappears.

_The next morning._

The team came down to breakfast, everyone looked so happy. Well they would they had just found out they were going to the semi finals. They've had a tough time here, but they made it through. Today Isabella and Summer had joined in with practise, they really did look happy, when other people are happy I am very happy. Half way though practise Rika and Touko turned up. Everyone took a break. The boys wandered off and us girl except Summer, Isabella and Rika went to talk.

Endou P.O.V

"So how you and Fuyuka doing?" Gouenji teased.

"So you and Haruna doing?" I retorted. Kidou gave us a death glare then acted like he heard nothing.

"And Fubuki and Hiroto don't act like you're not here we all know you both know you like Isabella." Gouenji paused because we all heard a squeal from the tree; Gouenji kicked his fire tornado and out fell Isabella. "This brain you've been trying reach have been disconnected please try again later." Isabella said and ran off waving her arms and shouting to Summer who was in a fit of laughter "I never got any information on them other than Fubuki likes fried chicken!" She looked back and gave us a look that I couldn't help but trust.

Rika slide gracefully out the tree and said "I overheard that you're having girlfriend problems."

Hiroto asked "How many girls can you fit in that tree?" Kidou shook his head at him and said… "More to the point why were you spying on us?"

Rika laughed and shrugged her shoulders "I do know that you guys need my help, Endou do you really like Fuyuka because she likes you to!" Rika jumped up and down she did like a bit of romance. I stood there and nodded she squealed and told me to take her to the funfair that was on tonight.

*Time skip( to when Natsumi told them about the legend of Liocott Island)*

We cornered Isabella and I asked "are you going to tell them what we were talking about?" she told us that she would keep our secrets and was only trying to find out who her brother Kazemaru liked. I went up to Fuyuka and asked her out she happily said yes.

Normal P.O.V

_Meanwhile _

Three creatures in dark hoods were meeting in a room full of candles.

"we must kill the girl so we can talk the throne." A cold the voice of a woman

"She is a half breed. When one of our race has a child with a human there power so great but there human form is the true form." The hood of the male voice lifted his head a little.

"Her mother was queen of this world and she is the heir to the throne but she nis a human and one of us should be able to take the throne." the third thing said

The first voice spoke again "don't worry brothers I have a plan to get rid of our sisters daughter, we already got rid of her husband." She let out a cold cruel laugh.

_Back at the Japan nationals area _

Fuyuka P.O.V

All the boys, Touko, summer, and Isabella were now up the mountain trying to save Rika and Haruna, Aki, Natsumi and me were all waiting at the bottom of the mountain the girls were talking about their favourite games from childhood,

"I loved playing princess." Natsumi said me and Aki laughed she didn't just play Princess Natsumi she was a real princess

"Well I loved hide and seek" Aki replied. My face paled I hated Hide and seek …

_*Flashback*_

A six-year-old I was looking for my father we were playing hide and seek and I went to the big closet and opened the door to see a horrid sight. My Fathers neck was sliced, and the blood was flooding out of him, his eyes wide with the shook and fear. I screamed for my mother but no-one came…

_*End of Flashback*_

Aki noticed my pale face; we were silent till everyone came back.

_*time skip to the night time*_

I was surprised that Endou still took me even though he was tried. The evening went perfect till I felt my transformation coming on, I started to ran back to the lodge, Endou followed me wondering what's wrong.

Normal P.O.V

The woman asked one of her brothers "have you got the human transformation our sister took every day to keep her human. She smiled as her brother passed her the potion. She grabbed Fuyuka as she ran pass and hypnotised her. "You will take this potion."She held a different potion form the one she drank "once you get home you will lock yourself in your room!" She waved her hand and the girl was taken home.

Fuyuka P.O.V

I don't know why but I had a burning desire to drink something, the something that was in her hand. I took it one gulp and the poison tricked down my thought and licked my sweet life I started to think of those words

_Every time I cried, _

_You dried my tears._

_Every time I walk down the wrong path,_

_You guide me back._

_Every time I fell,_

_You pick me up._

_But…_

_When you cried,_

_I never dried your tears._

When my mum was upset over my dad's death I never comforted her or even looked at her.

_Every time you went down the wrong path,_

_I watch you walk with no regret. _

When my mum had a drinking problem I never stop her or even talked to her.

_Every time you fell,_

_I stood back and watched you suffer._

When she was dying I did nothing.

_I regret it all now, but it's too late._

I figured out the end of this sad poem

_In all the depression, there could be hope, _

_I just got to find it because,_

_In the presence of sadness hope can be born._

I hope Endou can find happiness, bye my sweet lover. The poison finally swallowed my life whole.

* * *

><p>Isabella: I would like to say can everybody remember those who have passed since it's rembrance Sunday tomorrow and losing a life is a sad and horrible crime which all of us must suffer once in our short time on this earth, But those who we love and had loved us will never truly leave us.<p>

**.:Please review:.**


End file.
